Kitty's Revenge
by Midnight Hawk
Summary: Jowan is sent eternally imprisoned into the Fade as punishment, there he encounters one very angry Desire demon. Implied rape.


This was his punishment, not execution, but exile. Not banishment to another land, but to another realm. Locked into the Fade, unable to escape, Jowan was to languish there while his body withered and died, then his spirit would roam for all time.

He didn't deserve this, all he had done was love her. Yes, it was forbidden, yes he had he had gone against the teaching of the chantry and learned forbidden magic, but he had done it all just to be with her and they had taken her away from him.

He began to run through the shifting islands of the fade, though he knew the fade was infinite and there was nowhere to run to. Running just drew the attentions of spirits and demons, but Jowan would rather be at their mercy than just sit around contemplating his imprisonment.

The mist around him shifted and Jowan found himself in a room that resembled the libraries of the Circle tower. It almost had him fooled, except that the bookcases were levitating two feet above the floor and of course, there was a desire demon standing before him.

Jowan didn't think he had anything to interest a desire demon, he had already been corrupted and his dreams were dust, but still the violet skinned creature approached him. "What are you?" She asked, in a sensual voice.

"A Blood Mage," Jowan answered, her saw no point in lying to her.

"Are you kin to one named Myra Amell?" The Desire demon asked, running her taloned hands up and down her torso. Jowan had not thought to hear Myra's name again, if he had been in his body he would have spat on her name.

"Not kin, she is responsible for my exile. She betrayed me, twice!" Jowan had protested that Myra too was a blood mage, that she was just as guilty as he, but they saw her as nothing but a hero, clad in that perfect pale disguise of flesh.

"She betrays many beings that one does. She vowed to let me walk free, yet she betrayed me and banished me back to the fade."

"Who are you?" Jowan wondered.

The Desire Demon shifted form and there, in her place, was a cat: "You may call me Kitty," she purred. "I am a cat."

"Right, and I'm a narwhal," Jowan quipped.

"I would have revenge on the Grey Warden," Kitty snarled, her hair standing upon its end, "but she is out of my reach, so I shall be revenged upon you instead!"

"I had nothing to do with Myra's treachery!"

"You are within my reach and am extremely displeased!"

He felt the veil tear, the room with its levitating bookcases vanished, leaving behind only darkness. Jowan was aware of the stone above and beneath him, the occasional glint of lyrium. The Deep Roads, dark and dire, where else could it be?

He was trapped then, miles from the surface, doomed to die in the darkness. Jowan failed to see how this was worse than being trapped in the Fade. He made a rude gestured with his fingers, intended for Kitty to notice. Was this really the worse a punishment a creature like her could devise.

Then came the noises, the slithering of flesh upon stone. There was still no light to see, yet Jowan could perceive the approaching tentacles quite clearly. He tried to cast a spell but his magic fizzled away harmlessly. Jowan looked in horror at his hand as the spell failed, this must be the demon's doing as well.

The tentacles came closer to him and Jowan began to panic, without his magic he had no way to defend himself. He tried to knock away the first tentacle but it simply wrapped around his fist and yanked him off his feet. Before he could regain his balance, his ankles were similarly bound and he found himself being dragged deeper into the caves.

The tentacles dragged him to a large area filled with dark spawn, each gibbered with cruel humour and possessed of eyes that he recognised as those of a desire demon. Kitty was enjoying herself toying with him. The tentacles did not cease to pull upon him and soon he was deposited, wrapped from head to toe, in front of the creatures that those tentacles belonged to.

Not one, but two, fell beasts were here in all their stately glory. A Broodmother, all ten of her tiered bosoms gleaming wetly with fatty perspirations and... another creature that looked like a Broodmother, except was lacking in breasts and it seemed to have a goatee.

Jowan looked at the Broodfather with dawning horror as the tentacles around him loosened slightly. Other, thinner tentacles surrounded him and he realised just exactly what they were as they started to insinuate themselves into his robe. He looked up into the face of the Broodfather and saw Kitty's eyes there.

His screams echoed across the Fade.


End file.
